


Up you Get

by archiekennedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill and Fleur's wedding, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiekennedy/pseuds/archiekennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Tonks dance at Bill and Fleur's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up you Get

**Author's Note:**

> For mrsremuslupin on tumblr.

There were fairies dancing in the canopy above Remus’s head. They twinkled and flitted about like fireflies. The yellow and green animals paid no heed to the beat of the music. Perhaps, thought Remus, like bats, these creatures heard differently, perhaps they dip and bop to the rhythm of each guest’s heartbeat.

Couples swarmed onto the dance floor, as they always do for the slower songs. This ritual was oddly competitive, as if each couple in attendance had to show off to the newlyweds just how ready each was to show their dedication to a spouse or spouse-to-be. Bill and Fleur, recently a mere blur of red and gold hair, now swayed gracefully with the band, his left hand clasped in her right, his right about her waist, her hand resting like a pale leaf on the shoulder of his robes.

Unused to social gatherings as a child, except for the odd after-church-gathering in whatever small village his parents had recently relocated to, Remus was drawn to the corners, odd isolated tables, almost unconsciously, as though by an indiscernible centripetal force.

Where was she? She’d gone to find the lavatory several minutes ago. She could pull him out of his chair if she wanted to. She could bring him to his feet, take her pink hair and sparkling eyes and make the roof of the canopy grow taller, not as close and stifling as it felt now.

The band picked up speed, ladies clambered off the dance floor, slipping off heels and pumps,

_my feet are aching,_

_there’s a blister on my heel,_

_Merlin’s beard, there’s another pebble in my shoe,_

_Was that song the same one we heard last year at that…_

_More drinks? Anyone for more drinks?_

_there has got to be some spell to pad these godawful heels._

Bill shot Remus a glance from the middle of the platform. Remus managed a smile, tried in earnest to locate her. Two o’clock, picking her way between two rotund elderly men Remus didn’t know. Her elbow nearly collided with the leftmost one’s glass of butterbeer. Remus smiled. Waved at her. She neared him, then spotted Mrs. Weasley.

_Oh, Molly, congratulations!_

_Of course, dear, always happy for your company._

_Sorry, Molly._

_Oh, it’s quite alright. Tergeo!_

Remus managed another wave. She spotted him this time, made her way towards him again. Smiled, beckoned.

“C’mon Remus, this is a good song.”

He said nothing, tried to stammer an excuse. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d danced. Said so. She would have none of it. As he knew she wouldn’t. She tugged at his elbow lightly. _Up you get, old man._

“It’s a good song, you know, you told me you liked it just the other day,” she held out her hand, “I _will_ have this dance, Remus.”

She leads him by the hand to the dance floor. The violins sing like a thousand birds. The drums clap a steady beat and Remus feels his heart synchronize with the drums. Without his asking, Tonks takes the lead. Smiling, gleaming faces are all around them. The drums boom in Remus’s ears. Tonks smiles, her face inches from his. They are spinning, spinning. The whole canopy is a whirl of light, abuzz with voices and the fairies above. The roof of the canopy is white like clouds and the fairies gleam like gold.

 


End file.
